


for someone who has everything

by marina_rocher



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina_rocher/pseuds/marina_rocher
Summary: And it is a gift. This whole city is a gift.





	for someone who has everything

“Oh wow.”

“What?” Phil asks, stepping on Dan’s foot right away.

Dan bows his head and laughs.

“Never mind. I wanted to compliment your dance moves but you’ve just ruined it, you spork.”

Phil rolls his eyes and pinches the skin on Dan’s back through his shirt.

“Maybe I wanted to tell you how majestic your eyes look in the city lights but you’ve just ruined it.”

Dan blushes. Phil never fails to make him strip off this sarcastic shell and reveal the smitten boy he initially fell for. He reaches forward to kiss Dan’s forehead.

The view from the balcony is mesmerizing. Singapore is shining with yellow and pink lights, the sea and the sky looking like a rich velvety wrapping of a gigantic sparkly gift. And it is a gift. This whole city is a gift.

Dan reads his mind.

“Thank you.”

That’s nothing to thank him for, really. He wanted to do this and he could, almost with a snap of his fingers. He still can’t believe he can do that sometimes, just think of the craziest gift, the most unobtainable thing, and make it real for someone.

“Now it’s your turn to send me to space.”

Dan laughs again, throws his head back, dimples showing, eyes hidden in the wrinkles, the most beautiful he can ever be. Phil embraces him harder, their bodies softly touching in all the right places.

“Want me to return you to your real parents?” Dan asks at last, happy tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.

“Yeah, they’ve been dying to meet you.”

Warm wind washes over them like an ocean wave heated by the sun. Phil closes his eyes until it passes, breathes in the scent of fresh flowers brought with their breakfast this morning.

Dan opens his mouth to make another witty remark but changes his mind. They do that sometimes: start a funny conversation, each quick to respond, their minds guiding them on some weird unpredictable path, but then they stop because something else is happening, something more important that shouldn’t be ignored. Phil expectantly glides his hand along Dan’s back.

Dan kisses him. They both taste of wine and fruit, still unfinished from their late room service. They both feel tired of walking for hours under heat, taking pictures, laughing at local oddities, doing all the things tourists do. Dan, uncomfortable with the fact that the whole trip was paid out of Phil’s pocket, made it his duty to treat him to the entry tickets, ice cream, silly souvenirs. Phil allowed him that. It’s not like they both lose much if they spend a bit more.

“I want to do this more often,” Dan says, and Phil hums in agreement. They’re swaying to the quiet music, Phil listening to Dan’s steady heartbeat, temple pressed to his shoulder.

“Take a vacation?”

“Yeah, but more vacations. Twice a year? More?” Dan buries his fingers in Phil’s hair, and Phil closes his eyes. “Maybe short ones, but…”

Phil nods.

“And long ones too.”

“Yes,” Dan agrees. “At least one long vacation per year. Two weeks of digital starvation, only you, me, and…”

“I’m not sure we can survive digital starvation.”

“Yes, that was too much, agreed,” Dan’s chest is vibrating with giggles. “Not the point. I mean, taking _us_ time.”

Phil raises his head and kisses behind Dan’s ear. His fluffy, completely uncontrolled in the humidity hair, tickles his nose.

“Sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me on tumblr @muchdan!


End file.
